Hero (unofficial)
The Hero (often known as Devon Aidendale (unofficial) in fan stories) is inspired by player character in the classic QFG games. Fan games Quest Fighter In QF1 and QFG2 the Hero is known as Devon Aidendale (unofficial), and is from Willowsby (unofficial). AGDI universe The Hero is from the town of Willowsby.QFG2VGA The Hero's name can be chosen but he is based upon Devon Aidendale. Xierra universe ZZT universe King's Quest ZZT, the Hero's name is Jago Daforgo. Heroine's Quest The poor adventurer didn't quite make it. It looks like the resident troll is saving him for a snack. He's dead, Jim. The fellow adventurer no longer had useful trinkets in his pockets, the troll who lived in the cave had long since taken everything of value. Fan fiction TSL universe According to the TSL universe there were actually three heroes that travelled from Spielburg all the way to Silmaria saving the lands; a paladin, a wizard and a thief. Two of them the paladin (who must have once been a fighter) and the thief sent letters for love advice from Crispin (a character originally from King's Quest V), and associate of Cedric, he makes Leshy shudder. Although they changed their names to protect their identities, and of their desired loves.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/?p=1595 The Thief had met a young women, Elsa (whom he called “Emily” in his letter to Crispin) in the nice little valley Spielburg run by her father, the Baron. They became friends in the short time they met, and they promised we’d keep in touch after he and his two friends the Wizard and the Thief saved the kingdom. They were then sent to the desert kingdom of Shapeir. Stuck their for a while, during the time he was there he and Elsa became more than friends through letters they sent back and forth to each other. They saved the kingdom, during this time the fighter became a paladin. Some short time later, the thief and his friends were summoned to Tarna, the land of the Liontaurs, which was about to break out into a full on war when demons were returning. Just as they had saved the kingdom, they were unexpectedly (the other times we were invited) transported to yet another kingdom, Mordavia, that had what was under the influence of Avoozle, an “Eldritch Abomination”, that was about to be summoned to cover the land in darkness by two vampires Katrina and Ad Avis. The Wizard found himself attracted to katrina). Since there were no caravans going out in the former kingdom, and the latter was being cut off by a very deadly swamp, the the thief wasn’t able to keep in touch with Elsa. During this time the Paladin learned about Erana (“Emelia” as the Paladin called her in his letter) was a wizard who had created a successful line of blessed sanctuaries around the world and was basically a paladin in everything but name. While traveling Mordavia, the Paladin and Erana's souls touched through the plane of dreams, but he never really spent much time with her. After saving Mordavia, they were summoned to beautiful island kingdom of Silmaria by Erasmus (whom the thief called “Ernie”) who told the three to come to the island. Erasmus told the thief that when they were teleported from the savannah kingdom of Tarna to the “Eldritch” area of Mordavia, finally to Silmaria, that over four years had passed since they were last seen alive in the Liontaur’s kingdom! While they explore the town, he and his two friends entered into the Rites of Rulership. The thief didn't do it to become king, not unless he could become the King of Thieves. The the week of their arrival, they ran into several old comrades of theirs from old adventures including Elsa, the women fallen in love with. The thief had been through Four years of no contact, no letters, not even an unexpected meeting between him and Elsa until he reached the island! The meeting between the two was awkward to say the least, and the thief felt like an idiot stumbling over his explanation for why he was gone so long. He was afraid she must have hated him for disappearing for all those years, and he worried that she didn't feel the same for him anymore. For all he knew, she had moved on and thought of im has just a little schmoe who could pick someons pocket and throw a knife with ease, but couldn't keep the one treasure he desired the most (even more than the “Raven”). But he was still very much in love with her. Meanwhile, the paladin, after many adventures had finally found his own love, Nawar (whom he called “Natalie” in his own letter to Crispin), an exotic dancer at a local tavern in Silmaria. She was very beautiful and charming, and after some time he managed to swoon her, and asked for her hand in marriage. But a few days later, Erana who had only been an acquaintance of his was brought back from the dead. He started to have second thoughts and considering withdrawing his proposal from the woman he loved. I feel really bad about having to call of the wedding, but he also had feelings for Erana too, and thought she might be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Both the thief and the paladin didn't know what to do. The thief wanted Crispin's advice on how to approach Elsa, and the Paladin wanted to know if it was right for him to hurt Nawar, and marry Erana instead. Or if he should stick with Nawar, and ignore Erana. It can be assumed that Katrina was resurrected, and the Wizard married her. Behind the scenes The reference to four years passing between the events of QFG3, and QFG5 is a reference to the paradox (anachronism)/extra stretch of time in the QFG continuity discussed in the Long timeline. References Category:Characters (QFG2VGA) Category:Characters (QFG4½) Category:Characters (QFGZZT) Category:Characters (Heroine's Quest) Category:Characters (QFO) Category:Characters (QFO1)